


More Chats (Pt. 16)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [16]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 16)

[sunnyD]: YALL IM LOSING WEIGHT DO YOU LOVE ME NOW

[pinkie]: no

[sunnyD]: :O

[sunnyD]: :(

[pinkie]: I MEANT I DONT LOVE YOU _NOW_   I LOVE YOU ALWAYS

[sunnyD]: suuuuuuuuuuuure

[faxingjax]: its tru she wont shut up about you

[detectivedimples]: what does kimmy say about my dearest baby sister

[faxingjax]: "omg shes so pretty her eyes are  beautiful"

[faxingjax]: "her voice is so cute and her chubby cheeks are amazing and her jaw, oh my god jax her jaw"

[faxingjax]: "her arms are so muscular god i want her to punch my in the throat"

[faxingjax]: "and god shes just so sweet and she sings to me when she thinks im sleeping god i love her so much"

[pinkie]: THATS ENOUGH JAX

[llittle grey]: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAY

[bispy]: you're a lesbian

[sunnyD]: :) :o :) :O :) <:}

[faxingjax]: jax davids, exposing lesbians since five minutes ago

[faxingjax]: mom can i makes business cards

[bispy]: yes

**private chat; bispy, good one**

[bispy]: M O M

[good one]: INOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOWIKNOW

[bispy]: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

**famsquad**

[pinkie]: yay ja u did it

[faxingjax]: I DID IT

[sunnyD]: whatd he do

[pinkie]: HE CALLED KARA MOM

[sunnyD]: OH

[pinkie]: HES HAD THIS PLANNED FOR A WHILE

[faxingjax]: YEAH KARA: MOM LENA: MAMA

[good one]: IM GONNA CRY

[little grey]: yall i love our family

[pinkie]: and he was rlly scared to do this

[bispy]: why???

[pinkie]: idk but it was a lot of "OKAY BUT WHAT IF THEY HATE IT IF I CALL THEM MY PARENTS"

[good one]: FIRST OFF NO????????

[good one]: NEVER????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

[faxingjax]: I LOBE YOU GUYS AND ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY YOU FOR ADOPTING ME

[bispy]: you dont have to repay us???????/ we love you??????????

[sunnyD]: this is beautiful

[sunnyD]: but too sappy

[sunnyD]: so fun story someone pushed me down the rlly long stairs at scgook

[pinkie]: who????????????

[sunnyD]: uhm tall dude red hair smells weird

[faxingjax]: did he have a weird necklace that looked like it was run over by a lawnmower

[sunnyD]: yeah? why?

[faxingjax]: no reason

* * *

**private chat; faxingjax, detectivedimples**

[faxingjax]: can you pick me up from school

[detectivedimples]: why dont you ask your moms

[faxingjax]: then theyll know why i need to get picked up and i dont want to explain it

[detectivedimples]: why do you need picked up

[faxingjax]: pick me up and ill tell you

[detectivedimples]: fuck off

[detectivedimples]: ok

[faxingjax]: cool nice thanks

**famsquad**

[sunnyD]: JAX WHATD U DO

[good one]: WHAT \

[bispy]: WHAT DO U MEAN

[faxingjax]: yeah what do you mean trini

[detectivedimples]: HE BEAT THE KID UP WHO PUSHED TRINI DOWN THE STAIRS

[good one]: WHAT

[faxingjax]: MAGGIE THE DEAL WAS THAT YOU DIDNT TELL

[faxingjax]: HE HURT TRINI TRINI IS FAMILY YOU DONT HURT FAMILY

[sunnyD]: ypu fought someone for me?

[faxingjax]: yeah duh hence the whole 'you dont hurt family' and he busted your lip

[pinkie]: good job i saw what yoou did to him

[littlegrey]: yeah jax doesnt even have a scratch on him

[sunnyD]: thank j i owe you one

[faxingjax]: YOU HAVE TO GO RUNNING WITH ME AND HELP ME WITH SOMETHING \

[sunnyD]: OKAY I GUESS

 


End file.
